


Romantic Getaway

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Benny enjoyed it, Benny's first blowjob, Caring Benny, Chapter Four, Chapter three, Chapter two, F/M, Fluff, I'll try to add tags as I add more chapters, Ladies and Gentleman, Mary's life long secret (dun dun duh), Names, Reader did research, Riding, Smut, Sweet Benny, adorable Benny, amateur blowjob, cute benny, drumroll please, hehe just kidding it's nothing bad, legal names to be exact, mainly just smut for this chapter lol, now on to the story :), porn counts as research, romantic, romantic getaways, romantic walks, so did the reader, the moment you've all been waiting for lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Benny takes you to the most romantic place in Louisiana, a beautifully restored 100 year old bed and breakfast





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Not much to say with this one, except that there will be more chapters (hopefully soon)... I just have to come up with them somehow lol

* * *

You rolled over in bed, burying your face into Benny's chest with a content moan, his arms tightened around your core and he hummed letting you know he was awake. "Morning Handsome."  

 

"Morning, Darlin'... How'd ya sleep?" 

 

"Good. I had a naughty dream about you." 

 

"How naughty?" He chuckled. 

 

"Let's just say that by the end of it, you were actually tired and I was very sore in the best possible way." 

 

"Sounds like we might have to recreate that one." 

 

"I wouldn't oppose." You wiggled out from his arms and tried to sit up, but he captured your hips and moved you to straddle his lap. He wound his hand in your hair and pulled you down for a kiss. 

 

"Got another surprise for ya..." 

 

"Awww yay!" You cheered quietly, "ooh, if this has anything to do with when we were visiting my brothers, I knew you had something up your sleeve." 

 

"You got me, Chère." He chuckled. "We gotta be outta here by about 10:30, check in is at eleven." 

 

"Okay, I'll get us packed." You kissed him and hopped off the bed, grabbing your duffle bags and starting to gather clothes. 

 

A little while later, the bags were packed, Benny's cooler was ready and you were beyond excited for your latest surprise. He helped you into the passenger seat and joined you, firing up the old truck. You laced your fingers with his and he pulled out of the driveway.  

 

Soon enough you were seeing signs for Lafayette and Benny's grip on your hand tightened. "Can you guess, Chère?" 

 

"Um... We're going to Lafayette to buy sour candies and have car sex?" 

 

Benny shook his head at you, smiling, "Not quite, Darlin'... I think this'll be better." 

 

After a few more miles, the two of hit the town of Rayne and he turned down a tree-shaded dirt road. 

 

Your eyes lit up when you saw the stunning cabins. "Where are we?" 

 

"We, Chère, are at Maison D'Memoire. The most romantic place in Louisiana, and I got us a five night stay." 

 

"Seriously?! Oh my God, Baby, it’s so beautiful." You hugged him the best you could in the front seat, and pulled away to marvel at the beautiful piece of history in front of you. "This is amazing."  

 

"Wait 'til ya see the rest of it, Lizzy showed me pictures online and so far the pictures don't do it justice." The two of you stepped down from the truck and he hooked his arm around your waist pulling you close as you stepped into the office building. 

 

The old man behind the counter smiled, sitting on the bar stool behind the aged computer monitor. "Mornin', what can I do for ya?" 

 

"Good mornin', Sir. I got a reservation, should be under Lafitte."  

 

"Benjamin?" The old man adjusted his glass and clicked the computer mouse a few times. 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

"Here ya are, lemme just get a few things entered real quick... You two here for anything special or just a nice week away?" 

 

"Actually it's a surprise, Sir. This little Chère here isn't supposed to know." Benny smirked knowingly and you nestled your face against his chest. 

 

"That's sweet of ya." He smiled, "My wife and I came here about, oh, thirty years ago for an anniversary. We loved it so much, when it went up for sale, we put a bid in on it. Been keeping it going ever since... You two booked at the right time, this our last slow week, you'll have the place to yourselves pretty much, except me and the wife o' course. We’ll be in the main house if the two o’ ya need anything." He stood up, pulling an aged key from its place in the lock up and handed it to Benny, along with a map of where your cabin was located. "Enjoy." 

 

"Thank you, Sir." The two of you chimed in unison. Benny pulled the truck around to the last cabin at the end and parked. 

 

"We're here." He purred and you bailed out of the passenger seat, prancing excitedly up to the blue door. The smile covering your beautiful already made this worth it to him. "Here's the key Chère." Benny tossed you the key and you unlocked the door, pushing it open. 

 

"Benny it's gorgeous." You half-whispered in awe. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you to his chest, and kissing your shoulder. 

 

“You deserve it, Darlin’. I want this week to be perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Benny take the cabin's bathtub for a test drive *wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Enjoy the smut-smut, this is my first time writing a sex scene in this "style". It felt really awkward to write, so I'd really appreciate some feedback on if it read across awkward too. Love you all and you're all amazing XOXO

* * *

 

You scampered around, thoroughly admiring every inch of the cabin, and thanking Benny several times for taking you to such a stunning place. "Darlin', you can't just run around lookin' at everything for the whole week." He chuckled, watching you from where he leaned in the doorway. "Wha'd'ya say we take that big ol' bath for a spin?" You glanced over to it and took your bottom lip between your teeth. 

 

"I might be okay with that." You tried to keep a poker face but you didn't last long when Benny slipped his arms around your waist and lifted you to wrap your legs around his hips. He pressed you against the wall, holding you up, and slipped his hands under your shirt. Benny palmed your breasts through your bra, making you arch and moan. "Ohh, Benny." 

 

He leaned close to your ear and kissed just below it, purring his words. "Ten seconds o' toyin' with this beautiful little body o' yours and I got you moanin' my name. I love you so much, Chère... Sure as hell know how to make a man hungry." 

 

You cupped his face, pulling him to crash his lips against yours. You savored the taste and feel of each other until he pulled away only to remove your shirt and expertly unsnap your bra. His mouth was back to yours and the two of you were desperate for each other, both working as the others oxygen.  

 

Benny finally freed your mouth, allowing you actual oxygen and set you on your feet to start running the water. The tub filled quickly and you eagerly stripped, letting him take in every familiar curve of your body. "So perfect, Chère." He palmed himself and you stepped closer, your fingers seductively undoing his pants. "It's gonna be a good week, Darlin'." 

 

"Yes, it will." You winked. Sliding your jeans down your legs and turning to give him a full view of your ass. You heard him growl and forced yourself to stifle a laugh as you stepped into the bath. The water felt amazing against your skin and you smiled. "Aren't you gonna join me? Or do I have to play all by myself?" 

 

He stripped down in record time, joining you in the perfectly heated water. Benny found the spot he wanted and settled you down in his lap, facing him. "Darlin'... How would you feel about riding me? Letting me watch those perfect breasts while you take my cock." You ground your hips into his, showing your approval, and he kissed you tenderly, "My perfect girl." He massaged your breasts and let his hands course down along your curves, kissing the tops or your breasts and slipping a hand in between you to pump himself. He was already hard and he knew you well enough to know you were ready too. He moved his hand from himself to you, dipping two fingers in and reveling in the feel. "I still don't know how the hell a woman could get wetter than the water she's sittin' in." 

 

"Because I've got a handsome man that knows exactly how to get me fired up." You placed your hands on his shoulders and rocked your hips, trying to gain friction against his hand. "Benny, I need the real thing." 

 

A devious grin crossed his features and in one mind-blowing motion, he removed his fingers and thrust into you, filling you in one shot. He waited for you to adjust, your hushed panting ricocheting off the bathroom walls, the only sound to be heard. You eagerly ground against him again and he held your hips steady, slowly rocking into you. 

 

"God, you look good like this Chère." He watched your beautiful expressions, your pleasure evident across your entire body. Your mouth was slightly open, your hands were loosely resting on his shoulders and you looked like an angel, well, what Benny assumed an angel would look like. He'd only ever seen Castiel, and in his opinion, you were "far prettier than ol' hot wings". 

 

You started to grind down harder, whimpering when you couldn't get enough, and Benny took it as his cue to move. He gripped your hips tight and rocked up into you, moaning when he felt your walls clench around him. "Ahh." 

 

"Holy hell, Darlin'... Damn you always feel so good." He slowly increased his speed, filling you faster, and faster, his pace making your breasts bounce. He watched your body closely, mesmerized by every move. It didn’t take long for your first orgasm to crash over you, your head falling back as you continued riding Benny’s thick cock.

 

“Fuck, it feels good… Harder baby, please.” 

 

“My greedy little Chère.” He growled, pulling you down hard to meet his thrusts, forcing himself deeper. You cried out in pleasure, the cries fading into hushed pants and the occasional whimper. Benny’s hips faltered and you felt him getting closer to his climax, “Cum with me, Gorgeous.” You nodded frantically, desperate to feel that high again, the high that only Benny could give you. His fingers dug further into your hips and he slammed you down on his cock, forcing you to take every inch. Your lips collided with his and the two of you came together, reveling in the feel of the other.

 

You pulled away panting, looking at Benny with tired eyes, and a cum drunk smile. “Mmm… Good.” He chuckled, his laugh was warm and he coursed his hands along your sides, letting you rest your head on his chest. “That was amazing.” You yawned and Benny dipped his hands into the water, scooping some into his palms and letting the warm water run over your back. 

 

“I love you, Darlin’.” 

 

“I love you too, Baby.” Benny let you rest against him for a few minutes, and slowly pulled out of you, taking the body wash and loofa from the tub’s edge. He poured the body wash onto the loofa and lovingly washed your relaxed form, cleaning away the evidence of your orgasms. “Benny?”

 

“What is it, Little Chère?” He continued holding you up with one arm and washed you with his other hand, 

 

“Next time…” You paused to hum in pleasure once more, “I’m taking care of you.”

 

Benny smiled, leaning down to kiss your forehead, “If you insist, Darlin’.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes good on her promise to take care of Benny ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I had no idea I made you guys wait so long for the next chapter (Where has my time gone?!?!) :( I rushed through this a bit so I could get it published, in other words, I feel kind of bad that this is all I have for chapter three. Chapter Four will be better :)

* * *

 

 

The night before, you and Benny had enjoyed a fresh cooked meal, courtesy of Benny who had cooked it while you napped after the bath you two had shared. Currently, however, you were laying in bed, with Benny’s arms wrapped around you, watching the way the sun danced along the ceiling as it shone through the lace curtains. Benny sighed against your neck, his breath heating your skin temporarily, and nestled closer to your body. You knew he was either awake, or that he would wake up the second you moved, but that didn’t deter you.  

 

You turned to face him, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose and wiggled out of his arms. “What’re you up to, Chère?” He mumbled, bringing his fingers to wrap loosely around your wrist. 

 

“Nothin’.” You drawled the word and moved down the mattress. 

 

“I know you’re lyin’, I can hear that pretty little smile o’ yours.”  

 

You giggled, continuing on, “Don’t you worry.” You kissed down his chest and hummed, guiding him onto his back, “Remember last night?” You dipped your fingers beneath the waist and of his boxers and stroked his length. 

 

"When you said you were gonna repay the favor?" He moaned. 

 

"Exactly." You pulled his boxers down his thighs, and freed his half-hard member. "You make everything about me, so I want this to be all about you." You kissed the tip of his cock and peppered small kitten licks along his length. 

 

"Darlin', you don't have to do this, ya know that, right?" 

 

"I know, but I want to." You took the tip between your lips and circled your tongue around it, using your hand for what you couldn’t fit, and slowly working more and more of his length into your mouth. He brushed his fingers through your hair and cupped your cheek, looking into your eyes. 

 

"You're so gorgeous, Darlin'... Never thought I'd see the day I got somethin’ like this." You pulled off his cock and he groaned in disappointment. 

 

"You've never had a blowjob?" 

 

He chuckled, "Wasn't exactly a popular concept when I was your age." 

 

"Well... I've never given one, so this should be interesting for both of us." You took him back in your mouth and bobbed your head, running your tongue along his length. Deciding to push yourself, you took the last couple inches, effectively filling your throat.  

 

His hands found their way to the back of your head and you felt his fingers loosely curl into your hair. Seconds later, Benny dug his fingers in more securely and you used your tongue to apply a little more pressure. You felt his cock react and braced yourself, you knew he was close, so you sucked harder. Out of instinct, he held you in place as his cum flooded your throat, and you swallowed quickly trying not to choke. He laid there panting and his hands fell limp against the bed, allowing you to lick and kiss away the mess you'd made together. 

 

Quickly regaining his strength, Benny slipped his hands under your arms and pulled you up next to him. He tenderly laid you on your back and straddled your hips, "I love you so much, Little Chère." He kissed along your shoulder, up your neck, and across your jaw, letting little moans slip every now and then.  

 

"I love you too, Benny."

 

“I’m sorry I held your head like that, Little Chère, I didn’t mean too. It just felt so damn good.” He moved to lay on his side, facing you, and caressed your cheek.

 

“Don’t be sorry,” You smiled, burying your face in his chest. “I was kinda hoping you’d do that, it means I was doing something right.”

 

“Now where’d ya learn that?” He looked down at you, with a playful smirk, and you innocently batted your eyelashes at him. 

 

“Research…”

 

“What kind o’ research, Little Chère?”

 

“The porn kind,” You giggled, your cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. “I wanted to impress you, and I’ve kind of been wanting to give you one for awhile, but I felt weird asking you because you’re such a gentleman, and I thought you’d say no, but then I thought if--”

 

“Darlin’.” He laughed, kissing you to silence you. “Those pretty little words o’ yours are pourin’ out at a mile a minute… Don’t worry Chère, you don’t ever have to be embarrassed about asking me to try somethin’ with ya. If we don’t like it, we don’t do it again, it’s that simple, Darlin’.”

 

“How the hell did I get so lucky?”

 

“You’re the only woman that can put up with me.” He winked.

 

“Well in that case, why don’t you let me put up with you a little closer.” You stretched up to kiss him and his stunning baby blues looked down at you with pure adoration, and a hint of playfulness.

 

“We aren’t leavin’ this bed today are we, Little Chère?”

 

You glanced down and back to benny, pretending to think. “...Nope.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny's surprise for your third day at the stunning Maison D'Memoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> As promised, chapter four ;)

* * *

 

 

It was your third day at the Masion D'Memoire and when your eyes opened, you were alone in the bed. You rubbed your eyes and drug yourself from the warmth of the sheets, slipping out to the living room to find Benny sitting on the couch watching an old black and white show on T.V. When you rounded the corner, the screen and Benny came into better view. He was fully dressed with his cap on and a mostly empty blood bag in his hands, "Good morning, Handsome." You slipped your hands down his chest, kissing his jaw and nuzzling your nose against his neck, inhaling the mouthwatering scent that was purely Benny.  

 

"Mornin', Chère, ya snuck up on me." 

 

" _I_ snuck up on _you_?" You laughed, "You can hear a mouse scurry from a mile away." 

 

"Guess I was just busy thinkin'." He ran his hand along your arm and pulled you around the couch to perch on his lap. He kissed you softly and wrapped his arms around you, letting you lay your head against his shoulder. 

 

"Thinking about what?" 

 

A smirk crossed his lips, "What I got planned for you today." 

 

"And what might that be?" You walked your fingers up his chest and he took them in his large hand, kissing each knuckle. 

 

"Ya know, you aren't very good with surprises." He chuckled.  

 

"Ehh, I like to see if maybe I'll catch you off guard one of these days. But you're just too good." You gave him a quick kiss and sat up. 

 

"How about you go get dressed and we can get today's surprise started." He coursed a hand along your side and lifted up to your feet. As you walked away,  he playfully swatted your ass, making you giggle and trot a little faster. He watched you leave the room and felt a hint of tightness in his throat, his nerves were getting the best of him. "Dammit, Benny, now ain't the time to get nervous." He scolded himself on a whisper. 

 

~ 

 

Thirty minutes later, you were ready. You had put your hair in a loose bun and left a few curls hanging around your face, accompanying the hairstyle with a flowing,  white, off-the-shoulder shirt and a pair of light wash skinny jeans. Benny called for you, asking if you were ready and you smiled, "Just putting on my shoes. Actually, hey Babe?" Benny entered the bedroom and he was dressed way nicer than you were. He wore black slacks, a freshly pressed white shirt, his dark suspender straps proving to be a mouthwatering contrast to the white, and completed the look with a pair of well shined black shoes. "Uh... Wow... You..." You couldn't find any words to describe what you wanted, so you settled for licking your lips and pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. 

 

"I take it you approve, Darlin'." 

 

"I... Hell yeah... Damn, just when I thought you couldn't get any more attractive... But now I have to change, because you are way more dressed up than I am." 

 

You got up to go change and he hooked his arm around your waist, "Little Chère, you are more beautiful than any other woman I ever laid eyes on, I don't care what you're wearin." He paused to kiss you, smirking. "Besides, if you wear a dress we might not leave the bed again." 

 

"If you say so." He led you out the back door of the cabin and started down the walking path, "Where are we going?"  

 

He continued strolling, hooking an arm around your waist, "I thought it might be nice to take a little afternoon stroll with my girl." You laid your head against his shoulder for a second before pulling back and kissing his bicep.  

 

You soaked up the sun's warm rays and watched the butterflies that were fluttering around the flowers and honeysuckles that decorated the area. Continuing on the path, the two of you came to the part of the wooden walkway that extended out over the stunning lake. The surface of the lake was like a prefect mirror, the picturesque landscape reflecting flawlessly on the water. He led you out further and stopped when you were under the covered area. The two of you leaned against the railing and looked out over the lake, Benny lacing his fingers between yours. "Benny... This place is so gorgeous. I can never thank you enough for bringing me here."  

 

"I'm glad you like it here." 

 

You giggled, "I love it here. I'm almost sad to go home in a couple days." 

 

You happily watched the water and the little animals that called the lake area home, and were fairly distracted when Benny chose this moment to feel his pocket on the side opposite of you, he felt what he hoped was still there and smiled, looking out across the lake. "When I was little, Mama used to bring me out here, she was friends with the man whose family owned it. While Mama, ol' Monsieur Durand, and Madam Durand had tea, they'd let me come swim in out here in the lake." 

 

"I didn't know that." He watched your eyes light up just like they did every time he told you stories and he smiled. 

 

"One day, way back before this all got remodeled, Mama and I were out here in this very spot waiting for Madam Durand to wrap up some business in the Manor. I was only 'bout sixteen but I remember Mama turning to me and telling me how much I reminded her of my father. He was killed in the war when I was young, but she told me how much she loved him and how much he loved her. Bein' in love wasn't all too common when they were young, most couples didn't really fall in love in arranged marriages.... Point of my ramblin' on is that she told me to find a good woman, and only to ask for her hand when I knew I was truly in love. I'll be honest, I thought about proposing to Andrea for the longest time, but I never could bring myself to do it. Something just-- never felt whole, I suppose. But with you Chère... I've never felt more whole in my life." 

 

Tears pricked in your eyes and you swallowed hard, trying to hold back your emotions. You sighed happily, "Benny." 

 

"I love you with all my heart, and I never thought I'd find a woman as amazin' as you, and then when I went to purgatory I gave up on love. Comin' back and meetin' you, well Darlin', that was pure luck... Mama told me to marry a woman for love, and for loving me for who I am, and told me to love her for who she is... Darlin', I've been wanting to do this for months now." He turned you to fully face him and pulled a small dark red box from his pocket, getting down on one knee. Your hand shot to your mouth and the tears poured from your eyes the moment he continued speaking. "Mary, Darlin', I've been crazy 'bout you since the moment I laid my eyes on ya that night when you and your brothers came to the diner. You make me feel like no other woman has ever made me feel, and I'd be the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife. Would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Mary Lafitte?" He opened the ring box and gave you the most stunning smile. 

 

"Benny, of course!" You exclaimed, dropping to your knees and throwing your arms around his shoulders. He kissed you passionately and you both forgot about the ring temporarily. When you finally remembered what the occasion for your happiness was, you held out your hand and Benny slipped the ring on your finger with shaky hands. "It's gorgeous, Baby." 

 

"I'm glad you like it, I stressed over it for hours before finally made myself pick one." 

 

"It's perfect." You kissed him, and he settled into a comfortable sitting position, with you leaning against his side. "I love you so much." 

 

"I love you too, Little Chère." 

 

"Benny... I have something I wanna tell you, but I don't want you to think it's stupid." 

 

"Chère, Ya know I'd never think that." 

 

You raised yourself up to sit on bent knees and faced him, "I meant to tell you awhile ago, but Dad and Dean always made me feel like I should just forget my name--" 

 

"Your name?" He quirked an eyebrow, thoroughly confused. 

 

"My real name isn't Mary... When my mom died, Dad renamed me Mary after Sammy and Dean's mom, he said I had her eyes... My legal name is Eudora, he never changed it properly, he just stopped calling me Eudora before I could remember. Are you sure you don't think it's a dumb name?" 

 

Benny's expression softened, and he cupped your face with both hands. "Eudora is a gorgeous name, Darlin'. A name that pretty just makes you even more beautiful to me... Would you ever wanna be called by it?" 

 

"I don't know, I mean yeah because my mom gave it to me, but at the same time, I kind of grew up thinking it was bad, no one ever called me by it and if I brought it up dad either got really quiet or really mad." 

 

"Well, I think it's beautiful... Mrs. Eudora Lafitte." 

 

"That actually sounds really... pretty." You smiled, "Thank you, Baby. I should've known that if anyone could make me feel proud about my name, it would be you." You kissed him again and he stood up, bringing you with him. 

 

"I'm always here to make things better, Darlin'... I can't wait to get you up to that alter, Little Miss Winchester." 

 

"And I can't wait to say 'I do'." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to the Wonderful CarleighAlpha for all of the ideas, I tried to fit in as many as I could for ya, Darlin' :)


End file.
